A Christmas Carol Phantom Style
by Victoria Micheal
Summary: What happens when the spirit of the real Phantom comes to visit Lord Andy on the subject of the Phantom Movie?


Andrew Lloyd Webber was all but dancing around his room. Tomorrow he would annouce who was going to star in his movie version of The Phantom of the Opera. Antonio Banderas was going to be a great phantom.... no matter what those pesky little "phans" say. Their little attempt at a "compaign" to get Michael Crawford in the movie had fallen on deaf ears. The contract has been written and all it needed now was for Antonio to sign his signature on the dotted line, which was going to be done tomorrow morning at breakfast.   
  
Looking over the contract one last time, Andrew kissed his finger tips and pressed them against the contract. He put the sacred papers in his filing cabinet and locked it. He went to his desk and picked up the revised Phantom script. Gone was the music he had first written. He completely took out "Music of the Night", "Phantom of the Opera", and "Masquerade". He dummed down the rest of the music so that Antonio could hit the notes.   
  
"I wonder..." Andrew said aloud. "What if I renamed the show, 'Phamton of the Opera?' Yes I think I shall." Quickly scratching out the title, he rewrote the new name above it and nodded. "It's ready to be filmed". Putting the new script in the cabinet with the contract, Andrew went to his king sized bed, took off his pink and purple striped bed cap off. He looked at the time.   
  
9:50pm   
  
Soon, he thought, soon I will be done with this show and never have to think about it again. Andrew smiled and plumped his pillows beneath his head.   
  
Suddenly, thunder cracked through the sky making Andrew jump a bit in the bed. "I didn't know it was going to rain tonight. Oh well this is England after all." He snuggled back into the bed and looked at his clock. Before his eyes the minutes hand started spinning first counterclockwise then turning double speed in the clockwise direction. The thunder became more angry and lightening flashed lightening up the darkened room.   
  
Giving a little shriek the "Lord of all musicals" pulled the blankets up over his head and hudled under the covers. After a few moments Andy poked his head out and breathed a deep sigh of relief.   
  
"Andrew," he told himself, "you really must stop eating pizza and orange juice before bed. Andrew plumped his pillows and laid his head back on the pillows, ready to dream of all that money that Antonio will bring in from his performance.   
  
"If you are looking for money then, Lord Webber you are looking in the wrong place." A beautiful strong scarastic voice broke through Andy's doze. Bolting up he looked in the dark for the source of the voice.   
  
"Andy Lloyd Weber...." The voice taunted from the left corner of the bedroom   
  
Or was the voice coming from the right corner?   
  
"W-ho are you?" Andrew stammered looking frantically around. "You are in serious trouble. I am a Lord and a very important figure in music." When the voice didn't respond, Andrew raised him self up straight. "You sir, SHOW YOURSELF."   
  
The lights suddenly blazed on and standing at the foot bed was a dark figure dressed in a black cloak and a fedora. "Hello Lloyd Webber." The figure lifted its head and the light from the lamps caught the gleam of the white make covering the right side of his face. "Do you know who I am?"   
  
"Should I know who you are?"   
  
"You should... but from recent desicions you have made I'm not surprised you cannot remember." The figure moved to the side of the bed. Sitting down gracefully, he gave Andrew a complete look of his profile.   
  
"In the right light you look just like..." Andrew was quiet for a moment. "My character, The Phantom."  
  
"Very good Andrew, now what is my name?"   
  
"Wasn't it something like..... Evan? Wait a moment. Your name?"   
  
"ERIK!!!!" Erik growled at Andrew. "I am not here to argue about my name. I am here about the growing concern you have brought up about your movie about the last part of my life. It seems you have decided on an actor to play me, Antonio Bandaras." Erik spat that name like the vile thing it was. He stood and paced next to the bed. Andrew watched in a helpless trance as the cloak swirled above the floor.   
  
"You do know that something has to be done." Erik sat down on the bed next to Andrew. "Tonight three ghosts will appear to you. the first at 12:30 am, the second at 2:30 am and the third and final spirit will appear at 4:30 am tonight."   
  
"You do know that this is tresspassing in my home." Andrew frowned at the way his voice shook.   
  
"Remember Weber the first will be here at 12:30. And there will be no escape." Thunder boomed and was followed by mechanical laughter that echoed through the now empty bedroom. 


End file.
